Miroir
by Shykeiro
Summary: Severus Rogue refais un petit bilan sur sa propre vie. En même temps, il doit commettre le pire crime de sa vie.


_Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Voici un nouveau One-Shot que je viens presque de finir. Je ne suis pas très talentueuse quand il s'agit de faire des histoire à la première eprsonne du singulier (ce n'est que ma deuxième) mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout de même._

_Titre: Miroir_

_Genre: Drame je dirais_

_Pairing: Du léger Rogue/Lily...mais bon vous comprendrez_

_Spoiler: Tome six, alors si vous ne l'avez pas lu et que vous détestez savoir les punch, pitié, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: C'est le point de vue de Rogue sur son dernier jour en tant que professeur de potion._

* * *

Je ne suis pas insensible, ni intouchable. Il est certain que personne ne peut réellement le deviner. Je le souhaite ainsi et je fais en sorte que ça se passe ainsi. Personne ne doit voir ce qui m'atteint, personne ne doit entendre ce qui me fait mal, personne ne doit comprendre ce qui me fait pleurer. C'est le lot des agents doubles. De ceux qui trahissent un clan pour en servir un autre. Être détesté est un but, être aimé est quelque chose que l'on doit à tout prix évité, sinon c'est le chaos, sinon c'est l'échec. Ça l'air dramatique vu comme ça, vous ne trouvez pas? Pourtant, c'est tellement avantageux. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui ne comprennent pas mon point de vue sur ce terme, surtout Lui. Il ne voit pas comment je peux voir des avantages à ma position. C'est simple, j'évite de souffrir. Enfin, autant que les autres, puisque je ne peux pas dire sans mentir que je n'ai jamais mal. Non, ça m'arrive de temps en temps, quand je regarde la lune, quand je regarde la pluie. Je ne l'avouerais jamais à voix haute, jamais à personne. Je préfère garder pour moi le fait que parfois, une douleur enserre ma poitrine et me dévore de l'intérieur. Ce n'est pas physiquement que je souffre, c'est en moi. Les souvenirs, les regrets, ce qui aurait pu être, ce qui a réellement été. Je n'arrive pas à croire que des collègues, des personnes peuvent penser qu'à MOI, ce genre de choses-là ne fait rien. Pour tromper le monde, je suis rendu très bon. Mes cheveux noirs, mon expression glaciale, cruelle, inhumaine, ma voix cassante, ma façon d'être tout entière repousse les gens. C'est fait pour.

Je me rappelle même de ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Je me souviens très bien du sourire qu'elle m'avait lancé. C'était bien avant que je ne devienne Mangemort. C'était bien avant que je ne la perde pour de bon.

« -Tu sais, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te cache sous un masque si dur, avait-elle dit de sa petite voix si douce. Lorsque l'on était seul, je me permettais une pause, je lui permettais de me voir moi.

--C'est mieux ainsi.

Je ne savais jamais quoi répondre lorsqu'elle commençait à parler de moi. Je préférais que l'on parle d'elle ou de n'importe quoi d'autre.

-James agirait peut-être mieux avec toi s'il savait.

Sauf peut-être de lui. Je m'étais alors relevé brusquement, comme si elle m'avait frappée. Mon expression devait être vraiment laide, parce qu'elle avait soupiré tristement.

--Je ne vois pas ce que Potter viens faire là-dedans! Comme s'il pouvait être quelqu'un de bien! C'est un imbécile finit!

J'étais en colère. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense à lui, je voulais qu'elle l'oublie. Il avait tous les charmes, il avait tout ce qu'un jeune homme pouvait espérer avoir pour pouvoir séduire une jeune femme magnifique comme Lily Evans. Pourtant, en voyant son regard blessé, en voyant ses yeux se baisser, toute la colère qu'il y avait en moi était disparut.

--Je suis désolé Lily…

Le pire, c'était que je disais la vérité. Oui j'étais désolé de m'être emporté contre James Potter devant elle.

--Je sais que tu l'apprécie beaucoup…

Beaucoup plus que moi. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de finir cette phrase. Tout ce que j'avais trouvé à faire, c'était de détourner le regard de ses magnifiques yeux verts. C'était comme ça à chaque fois que je me retrouvais devant elle. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas me permettre de maudire Potter en sa présence.

-Là n'est pas la question Severus…c'est notre dernière année, ne pouvez-vous pas faire la paix?

--Il n…!

Je me suis retenu…cette journée-là comme jamais avant. Je l'ai regardé, presque tristement, une petite pointe amèrement.

--Je suis désolé Lily, mais je crois que c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

Elle m'a regardé quelques instants en silence, puis, contre toute attente, elle m'a sourit. Je n'avais jamais vu son sourire aussi éclatant, aussi beau.

-Tu vois, tu n'es pas le monstre qu'ils décrivent tous!

Son rire avait empli la pièce, et tout mon être. »

Les souvenirs refluent en moi. Je suppose que c'est normal au vue de ma situation. Je suis devant la fenêtre de ma nouvelle salle de classe. Je suis professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Logiquement, c'est supposé me réjouir, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu après tout. Pourtant, cette année, il n'y a rien de réjouissant et je sais que ça va continuer ainsi, aussi sombre, pendant un bout encore. Quoique…rien ne pourrait être plus sombre que…

« -Severus…

Je regardais à ce moment-là Albus Dumbledore qui lui me fixait avec toute la compassion du monde. Je n'avais jamais vu ce visage devenir aussi grave, aussi triste, aussi déprimé. Il me semblait alors le voir vieillir d'un seul coup devant mes yeux. Le poids du monde avait alourdit ses épaules alors qu'il me faisait signe d'approcher. Je vins à lui, me demandant bien ce qui pouvait mettre cet homme si joyeux et impassible dans un état comme celui-là.

-…il s'est passé, de biens terribles choses je le crains.

Je ne comprenais pas. Certes nous étions en guerre, en quelque sorte. L'Ordre du Phénix, fraîchement créé par Dumbledore se battait de son mieux dans la première guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je n'en faisais pas encore partie, je n'étais qu'un agent fantôme.

--De quoi parlez-vous?

Je ne savais pas si je voulais vraiment connaître la réponse à ma question.

-Des gens de notre Ordre sont morts ce soir Severus, avait-il dit en me regardant gravement. Je sentis comme une pierre me tomber dans l'estomac. Beaucoup de gens mourraient depuis le début de la guerre, alors pourquoi était-ce si important qu'on venait m'en parler?

--Comme tous les jours Albus. Je ne veux pas paraître insensible, mais n'est-ce pas le prix à payer pour la liberté? Je ne dis pas que ça ne me fait rien, mais pourquoi me le dire à moi seulement?

Je ne comprenais pas, ou ne voulais pas comprendre. Je n'étais pas idiot. Albus savait que je l'aimais. Albus savait combien elle comptait pour l'homme exclu que j'étais. Il le savait. Il ne voulait pas me le dire devant tout les autres. Je le comprends mieux aujourd'hui.

-Voldemort à trouver leur cachette Severus. Quelqu'un leur a dit.

Je m'étais figé, je ne parlais plus. Il parlait…de la famille Potter c'est ça? –que je détestais lorsque l'on appelait Lily Evans par Lily Potter. Ça me…tuait.

-Il s'est attaqué à leur fils…

Oui, je m'en souvenais. Lily m'avait parlé qu'elle avait eu un fils. Elle m'avait même supplié de veiller sur lui si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose. Pourtant, elle savait que j'haïssais le père de cet enfant. Comment pourrais-je supporter de voir cet Harry Potter tout en sachant que l'homme avec qui celle que j'aimais l'avait conçu…

-Voldemort est détruit Severus.

J'accusai le coup. Comment? Mon maître –car malgré tout je dois avouer qu'il est difficile de se détacher de ce monstre lorsque l'on est à son service. Il était mon maître, mais mon ennemi. Malgré tout, le savoir détruit par un simple bambin, je ne sais pas encore pourquoi aujourd'hui, mais ça me révoltait. Comment est-ce qu'un gamin pouvait mettre à néant le plus grand des Mangemorts alors que même Albus Dumbledore n'y est pas parvenu?

--Mais…mais, c'est une bonne…nouvelle, non…?

-Si, si, d'une certaine manière.

Il avait détourné le regard et fixait à présent le vide. Peu de fois je n'avais vu ce prestigieux sorcier se détourner de la sorte.

--Qu'y a-t-il Albus?

Il prit une grande inspiration, semblant presque son courage à deux mains. Ça encore, ça me surprenait. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être aussi démuni face à quelqu'un. Si ça le mettait dans cet état, est-ce que j'allais survivre? J'étais encore jeune, beaucoup moins expérimenté. Je n'étais pas solide non plus depuis quelques temps. Un peu fragile.

-Ils sont morts.

Un coup de couteau n'aurait pas eu le même effet dévastateur. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi sur le coup je réagissais aussi brutalement. Je ne voulais plus rien savoir. Je reculai. Non, ne dites pas la suite, je ne voulais pas qu'il parle. Pourtant, ce n'est même pas lui qui articula les premiers mots. Ceux qui mèneraient à ma perte…je les ai dit…moi-même.

--Qui?

Il soupira.

-La famille Potter, tous les deux. James…et…Lily.

L'Endoloris n'aurait jamais été aussi efficace que ça. Même jeune, j'étais toujours glacial et emmuré. Je donnais l'impression d'être un bloc de marbre qui se promenait, sans émotions, sans remords. Pourtant, lorsque ce simple mot me parvint à l'esprit : Lily, c'est tout mon être qui s'effondra d'un seul coup. Mes genoux claquèrent contre le sol. J'avais l'expression que j'allais imploser de l'intérieur. C'était la fin de celle qui…non, je ne pouvais pas y croire.

-Vous êtes certain? Peut-être qu'ils se cachent encore, qu'ils ont monté ce subterfuge pour faire croire à tous à leur mort! Ce serait bien le genre de Potter de faire une blague pareille!

Je crachais son nom avec toute la haine que je pouvais éprouver pour lui. Pendant une heure j'essayais de repousser cette mort, de trouver des hypothèses sous l'œil paternel, triste et patient de Dumbledore. Jusqu'à ce que finalement je sombrai. »

Je soupire et ferme les yeux. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir le faire. Comment est-ce qu'Il a pu me demander ça? Au début, je me disais que peut-être j'y arriverais, pour le bien de tous, mais là…là j'ai envie de sauter par cette fenêtre et de m'écraser des mètres plus bas. J'ai ce désir depuis sa mort.

« -Le professeur Rogue? C'est l'enseignant en potion, c'est un vrai malade! Il n'est pas humain, tu devrais voir tout ce qu'il nous fait faire dans ses cours. »

Ce genre de phrase, je l'ai entendu bien trop souvent pour que ça me fasse quelque chose. Il n'a jamais trouvé ça logique que je ne sois pas un peu triste. Évidemment, comme tout le monde, j'aurais aimé être accepté, mais c'était il y a longtemps. Maintenant, tout ce que je veux, c'est la paix. La paix ou la mort, c'est au choix. Ma main se pose sur le vitrage glacé de ma fenêtre. Il pleut. Ça ne m'étonne pas. Dans ce genre de situation, il pleut toujours. Il pleuvait le jour où Dumbledore m'a annoncé sa mort, il pleuvait lorsque Narcissa a eu la mauvaise idée de me rendre visite.

« -Tu promets de le protéger, de l'encourager et de le faire à sa place si jamais il échoue? »

Et j'ai promis. Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre? D'un côté je voulais –et veux toujours, protéger Drago, mais en même temps, je ne voulais pas –et ne veux toujours pas, venir à bout de cette promesse. Pourtant, j'ai fait la même à une autre personne, une envers qui j'ai un respect énorme. Une promesse que je vais devoir tenir. Je ne veux pas la tenir. Oui, je suis en train de me plaindre. Pour une fois j'en ai bien le droit.

« -Nous n'avons pas le choix Severus.

Je le regardais hébété par ce qu'il venait de me dire. Pourquoi…?

--Il y a certainement une autre solution!

Il m'a regardé gentiment, comme si j'étais un pauvre gamin qui espérait un nouveau jouet qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Je déteste toujours autant ce regard.

-Vous savez très bien que non. Dites-moi que vous le ferez.

Son regard est devenu subitement beaucoup plus grave tandis qu'il me fixait de par-dessus ses lunettes. Je me sentis alors très mal à l'aise. Je ne pouvais promettre une telle chose! Même malgré tous les crimes que j'avais commis, malgré mes facettes, malgré mes penchants noirs!

-Dites-le…

Je ne pouvais tout de même pas m'enfuir de son bureau. Je ne pouvais pas non plus soutenir son regard.

-Severus…

J'ai serré les dents à ce moment-là, car je savais que j'allais plier. Je savais que je ferais ce que ce vieux fou me demandait de faire.

--Je le ferais.

Que j'ai laissé tomber brutalement. Même devant lui ma voix était souvent froide. Je ne me souviens plus d'une journée après sa mort où j'ai été moins reclu.

--Mais en le faisant, je gâche ma couverture auprès de l'Ordre du Phénix, je ne pourrais plus y retourner.

Ça ne me faisait pas mal au cœur du tout, mais je dois avouer que ça allait me compliquer les choses encore plus qu'il ne le fallait.

-Ça j'y avais déjà pensé, j'y avais déjà pensé. »

Je n'aurais pu faire autrement de toute façon. Comme quoi malgré toutes ses bonnes idées, Albus a parfois de la difficulté à penser réellement aux autres. Je ne dis pas qu'il est égoïste, mais j'ai toujours dit qu'il demandait parfois des choses…indécentes.

« --Vous ne pensez pas que vous demandez trop, que je ne pourrais pas faire ça ou même que je ne veux plus le faire!

-Si, mais vous le ferez quand même Severus. »

Il avait cet air indifférent comme s'il s'était déjà résigné. Je me sens pathétique maintenant que je le revoie. Il est partit depuis quelques temps déjà. Bientôt, il va falloir que je me mette en route moi aussi. Je rouvre les yeux et je respire un grand coup alors qu'à ma porte, trois petits coups sont cognés. La paix…je ne veux qu'un semblant de paix. Résigné, je vais ouvrir. Un collègue. Sortilèges. Il est paniqué, parle rapidement. Des Mangemorts, l'école, etc. C'est commencé, le début de mon cauchemar et la fin de ma vie ici. Sans émotions, je lui lance un sortilège, je dois y aller. Je dois sortir de cette salle et m'y rendre. Sauf que…c'est sans compter l'existence de stupides Gryffondor. Je sors une excuse pitoyable, je leur demande d'aider mon pauvre collègue à se rendre à l'infirmerie. Je les plante là, les dépassants. Je suis comme dans un rêve, plus rien existe à part mes propres pensés. J'avance, par automatisme, vers la tour. Là où je sais que sont tous les autres. De toute façon, pas la peine d'être intelligent, ils font tellement de bruits. Je monte, tranquillement, lentement. Je veux y arriver le moins vite possible, retardé le moment fatidique. Je ne veux pas y aller.

Je suis rendu en haut. Les Mangemorts se moquent de Drago. Je savais très bien qu'il ne serait jamais capable de le faire. Malefoy n'est ni un meurtrier, ni un Mangemort. Seulement un pauvre gosse qui a été mêlé à des affaires auxquelles il n'aurait jamais du être confronté. Lucius a signé l'arrêt de mort de sa propre famille en faisant des bêtises au département des mystères.

-On peut s'en occuper pour lui alors!

C'est un autre des Mangemorts. Ils m'agacent tous. Je me demande où ils ont pris leur cerveau.

--Non!

Cette fois c'est ma voix qui s'élève. Je m'avance, lentement. Je sens les regards tournés vers moi, mais surtout je sens Son regard me suivre. Je n'aurais pas une totale maîtrise de moi et environ cinq de mes « collègues » autour de moi que je tremblerais peut-être. Je fais reculer Drago qui avait déjà baissé sa baguette. Tant mieux. Ne deviens pas un meurtrier gamin. Tu pourrais amèrement le regretter.

-Severus…

Cette voix…me glace le sang. Elle est soulagée, comme libérée d'un énorme poids. Comme s'il était content que je sois là, comme s'il croyait que je venais pour le sauver. Ce vieil homme les berne avec tant de facilité que ça me fait peur. Moi je sais la vérité, je sais qu'il connaît déjà tous les détails de ce qui va s'ensuivre. Je sais aussi que c'est lui qui me l'a demandé, lui qui a appuyer les dires de Narcissa.

-S'il vous plaît…

C'est une supplique, purement et simplement. Je me tourne vers lui. Je sais qu'il voit dans mon regard toute la haine que je peux éprouver pour moi-même ainsi que l'amertume. Pourtant, pour les autres, je suis impassible, de marbre, presque froid. Indifférent à tout ce qui est en train de se produire.

-Avada Kedavra!

Le jet vert le heurte à la poitrine et le soulève de terre. Je le vois passer les remparts et tomber…tomber…tomber.

Sans penser à autre chose, je pousse Drago vers les escaliers, je leur ordonne de s'enfuir. Ensuite, tout se passe si vite. Notre fuite, ma « discussion » avec le jeune Potter, tout ça n'était rien. Tout ça n'est qu'éphémère. Ce sont d'infimes détails, alors je ne fais pas attention. Je m'en fiche complètement. Sauf peut-être du lâche que m'a hurler ce satané Gryffondor. Je ne suis pas un lâche! Je ne peux pas lui dire –de toute façon me croirait-il? Je ne peux rien faire pour me racheter. Je ne peux que fuir.

Drago court à mes côtés, je le surveille attentivement du coin de l'œil. Il pleure, il serre les dents. Je vois très bien qu'il va très mal. Il doit se sentir coupable. J'essayerai de le rassurer lorsque nous serons à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. J'essayerai de tout lui expliquer du début à la fin. Et surtout, il faut que je le protège. Il ne doit pas finir comme tous les autres. Lui, je vais faire en sorte de ne pas le perdre.

Lily…puis Albus…

Plus jamais…

Non…

Je ne pourrais regarder mon reflet dans un miroir.

Jamais…


End file.
